


Inevitable

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Magic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Magic

“They told me you had the answers.”

“What answers?”

“Why things go bump in the night and why I am able to fight them.”

“They just do and you were born to,” Angel replied simply. Looking into the young man’s eyes he didn’t see hatred or resentment like he half-expected, just a desire to know.

“What do I do?”

“The same as anyone else: ignore it or fight back.”

“You fight?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t fight alone?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Can I help?”

Angel had tried to give Connor a normal life, but some things weren’t meant to be. Others were.


End file.
